Fear
by AltheaGray
Summary: She screamed and screamed. She was so hysteric that she couldn't breath and could barely see him before her. But her tears were still not enough to hide her away from monster that stood before her. The color green crawled around his body. oh how she hated the color green now. No she didn't hate green, she was just terrified of it.


_Hi! Althea here. I just got into the mood for some writing. Which makes me super happy! But i must warn you its kind of dark. I'm not totally sure where this will go, but its a good teaser. Review for me! i'd love input that will make me better and give me ideas as to what this story will be! Thanks so much! (also her name is pronounced like "lies")_

_****Fear****_

She screamed and screamed. She was so hysteric that she couldn't breath and could barely see him before her. But her tears were still not enough to hide her away from monster that stood before her. The color green crawled around his body. oh how she hated the color green now. No she didn't hate green, she was just terrified of green.

He had that horrific smile plastered across his face and his dark eyes tore her body away and choked her soul.

Her screams became louder and more discorded when he opened his mouth and the voice of death toutured her ears. She didn't know what he said to her. Her screams gurgled out the meanings of the noise that came from the bloody gap in his head called a mouth. She didn't care what the noises meant. She wished she could not hear the voice that destroyed her spirit. That knotted her and manipulated her. That killed her, over and over. So she continued to scream and cower in the corner she was chained to. She even started to claw at her eardrums, wishing she could not hear anymore.

She couldn't put logical thoughts together either. All she new was fear. All she new was the monster before her was going to slaughter her and paint her body in her blood. She knew she wouldn't die though. Why not? did that even make sense? She didn't ponder the thought, because fear drowned it.

She shut her eyes and shreiked with all her might and curled into the corner as if the corner was a mother and she was a fearful child. She didn't know how long she was there before she realized that there was no sound around her anymore. Did she succeed in busting her eardrums?! It made her unusually happy. Still she screamed.

Then she realized that she couldn't feel the vibrations her screaming would've made within her head anymore either. Which meant her voice was gone now, right? She didn't know. And she didn't ponder the question because fear drowned her thoughts. Why would he do this to her? She loved him so much. Wait, what? No. NO. Why did she even think that? but she didn't ponder on that thought either for fear made sure she would never understand. She continued to suffer in horror as the motherful arms of the wall cradled her and comforted her.

****Fear****

Loki watched her and for the first time he felt horrified. Tears stung his eyes. He never showed his true feelings to the world. It was smarter to contain them and observe. That's how he won, but he was literally shocked by what was before him.

Her screams tore as the fabric of reality and he wondered if this was a trick. She sat in her own wastes and was covered in old cuts and small gashes. Her nails were broken and pieces of her hair were trapped in the cracks her nails barely had left. Her face was unrecognizable. Blood, mucus, and saliva covered her and the only feature he did know on the horrific girl before him was her hazel eyes...Even those were infected.

He tried to walk towards her. He tried to reach for her, to smile, but she only screamed more and cowered further into the wall.

"Eliezabeth, it me." He was sure his smooth voice she loved so much would help calm her down but he was dead wrong. She started to claw at her ears and make herself bleed.

"Brother!" Thor started pulling him away from the scene. Loki only tried to push toward her, wishing he could fix her. But he knew he didn't fix things. She was the tinker. Not him. And it was obvious she was terrified of HIM.

He was the monster that brought this upon her.


End file.
